When the End is Near
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: It's nearing the end of summer and Mabel and Dipper are leaving very soon. The rest of the town and the creatures in it are planning something for them. Not as sad as you think! It's a holiday fic. Every holiday. Will be updated as soon as another holiday comes up. WenDip Slight Mabill and Stan's twin theory. R&R.
1. Prologue

Mabel sighed. It was nearing the end of her and her brother's trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon with their Great-uncle (Grunkle) Stan. In fact, it was exactly two weeks away from when a bus would pick them up from the little quiet town in Oregon. Everyone was sad for their departure. Even Pacifica, her family, Gideon, and his family were sad to see the Pine twins leave. They had really grown on the "Mystery Twins" for the past two and a half months. Right then, she and her brother, Dipper, were discussing what they would do to stay in Gravity Falls for the year or just for another summer. They were having the conversation right outside the Mystery Shack.

"Well," Dipper said, "I would work here to pay rent for my own apparent and maybe even fight Robbie for Wendy."

"I would probably work at the Shack too, but I would give up on meeting a vampire and having him as a boyfriend. I mean, I have so many friends here. Grunkle Stan, Soos, Candy, Grenda…" she then started to list off the rest of the people in town. Then she started to list off all of the creatures that she and her brother met while staying there. "Bill Cipher, Gideon, and Pacifica," she finished off after about a half an hour (she listed all of the gnomes' (they ones that they had met) names.)

"You would miss Bill Cipher, Gideon, and Pacifica?" Dipper questioned her with his eyebrows raised.

"Yea, I guess. Maybe. I don't know," she admitted. "But, everyone here, they became my family over the summer. I'll miss them all." She looked down at the green grass, which suddenly didn't look so green and bright anymore, but instead was looking gray and gloomy, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes. She sunk down to the soft ground and began to silently cry. She pulled her sweater (that was pink and had a strawberry on it) over her knees and above her head.

"Mabel! Dipper!" Grunkle Stan called from inside the gift shop. "Come in here! We have a surprise for you!"

"We?" Dipper mumbled under his breath. "Surprise? This can go either really good, or it could go really badly." He glanced at his sister, whom was still in Sweater Town. "Mabel," he said, "Grunkle Stan wants us."

"Mabel's not here," she said, gloomily, "She's in Sweater Town."

"C'mon!" Dipper exclaimed. "You don't want to spend the last two weeks in Gravity Falls moping about leaving, now do you? We can go see what Grunkle Stan wants then we can go search for a barf fairy or something," Dipper comforted his sister. "Think about what all we can do next summer if –no when- we come back in a year." He reached his hand towards his sister who was peeking up above her sweater. "What do you say?" Mabel brought her head and gave him a small smile. His sister nodded and reached up to grab his hand. He pulled her up to her feet, and they shared that small, quick smile before walking into the gift shop.

When they got into the gift shop, it was deserted. Nobody was in there except for the twins. They then noticed a maroon covered book and an envelope on top of it. Dipper rushed over to the book hoping it was what he thought it was. It was! It was journal number 3 with a sticky note on it. The sticky note read:

_In case you need some help. –Grunkle Stan_

Dipper smiled at the note and started to flip through the pages in the book for what felt like the first time for forever.

"Journal number 3!" He exclaimed. He showed it to Mabel. "Why would he give it to us?" Dipper asked, mostly to himself, but Mabel shrugged anyway.

"I don't know. Maybe it's hard. Open up the envelope and find out," Mabel suggested.

Dipper read what was on the envelope. "Scavenger hunt for Dipper and Mabel, our two favorite kids in Gravity Falls." He then opened up the envelope to see two different letters. They were both lying face down and one was a lot smaller than the other one. On the back of the larger one was marked with a "Read this one first!" and the smaller one's back was blank. Dipper used his common sense and read the first one first. He looked over it and then read it to Mabel. Here is what the letter said:

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_ Well, we guess you're leaving soon, so we want to make the last couple weeks in Gravity Falls memorable, so we made up a scavenger hunt for you two to lead you to your surprise. On the other letter is the first clue. It will lead you two to your second clue. Mabel should know that one. Good luck! We'll be setting up your surprise as you read this._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The people (and creatures) of Gravity Falls_

Mabel picked up the second letter and began to read. "Your second clue is where the clearings at, also where Mabel and Soos first saw the demon in the top hat."

"Bill!" Dipper exclaimed. "Where did you first met Bill at?"

"It was in a small field by here," Mabel said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dipper asked his twin. "We have to hurry if we want to have our surprise by dinner. So let's hurry!" By the time he finished, Mabel was already half way out the door. He quickly put the journal back in its rightful place. It was finally back inside the pocket inside his vest, right back in its place. He patted twice, feeling more secure, and soon followed his sister out the door and into the woods, where they both soon disappeared from the view of the one person that was there. Actually, it wasn't even a person, it was a creature.

"Stanford!" The creature called into a walky-talky on the ground next to him. "The plan's working! We have to hurry up!"

**20-8-5 18-5-20-21-18-14 15-6 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18**


	2. Easter

** Whoa! New chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor will I ever.**

Dipper followed Mabel through the woods with his new found confidence. Mabel was walking a head of him, skipping, grinning, and wondering what the surprise was. They were actually both wondering about the surprise, but Dipper was more questioning then Mabel was.

What happens if this is a trap? He thought. If it is, then why did they give him the journal –that would help them- back? If it's _not _a trap, then what is the surprise?

"Dipper, stop all of your nonsense!" Mabel exclaimed. "We're here!" Dipper took a look around. Just like the clue said, they were standing in a small clearing where they could see other small clearings behind some trees.

"This place is actually pretty nice," Dipper mumbled just loud enough for Mabel to hear.

"It is if there is no crazy demon here." Mabel smiled and opened her mouth to continue, but Dipper beat her to it.

"And Bill was there, too." The two Mystery Twins shared a laugh but it was cut off as a rabbit slid under them. "Ow!" Dipper complained. "What was that?"

"It was a bunny!" Mabel exclaimed. "I think that that's the next clue! I think we have to catch the rabbit if we want it!"

Mabel was about to run off, but Dipper stopped her in her tracks as he said, "Wait! I read about this rabbit somewhere." He gasped as he got to the pages on the Easter Bunny. "'I know this may be hard to understand, but what isn't in this town?" He read from the page. "Yes, the Easter Bunny's home is in Gravity Falls. But beware, if you have candy, then the Bunny will stop at nothing to get it.'" He stopped to look at his twin. "Mabel?"

"Mmm?" She asked with her hands behind her back and mouth closed.

"Do you have candy?" She shook her head rapidly. "Mabel…" Dipper warned.

She took a big gulp, removed her hands from behind her, dropped candy at her feet, and said, "I give! I give! I have candy!" Then they saw a furry white ball bounce out and snatched the candy. "Looks like he took the candy." Realization dawned upon her. She pounced at the rabbit, but he got away.

Her and her twin shared a look. "Let's catch that rabbit!" They exclaimed in perfect unison. They sprinted after the bunny, hoping to ware it down. But according to Dipper, that thing wasn't slowing down anytime soon. As Mabel and Dipper were about to give up hope for catching the rabbit, the Easter Bunny jumped into a small hole in the ground. Mabel, who was the first one to see the rabbit jump, suddenly found her second wind. She dove and slid on the ground, her hand reaching down inside the hole. Dipper rushed after her, afraid that something might happen to her. And right he was. Just before he got to his twin, the hole kept expanding.

And expanding.

And expanding.

And expanding.

It kept expanding until the hole could sallow a human child whole. Mabel tried to get to her feet to get away, but the hole was like a vacuum. It pulled its victims in, and didn't let the out again. Dipper grabbed a hold of her legs before she could fall. But alas, the hole expanded until it was wide enough to sallow both of them. They fell to what they thought were their deaths while screaming, but the fall wasn't that bad. It was only about six feet, which they could easily fit under. Dipper was the first to realize what it meant. The term "Six feet under" is just another -or some might say better- way of saying "Dead."

"Mabel, we have to get out! The term 'Six feet under' is just another -or some might say better- way of saying 'Dead.'" Mabel gasped and pointed to the closing light above them.

"The hole," she said as it sealed itself, "It's gone." Mabel looked for her twin, only to realize that she couldn't see him. "Dipper?" She asked scared.

"I'm right here," a voice said from beside her. She guessed that it was Dipper. If it wasn't, she thought, then it was a pretty good impersonator.

"I'm scared," Mabel admitted. The twins were then blinded by a sudden burst of light. After a few minutes of adjusting to the sudden light, they finally had their first good look around the hole. Mabel gasped in horror as she saw they weren't alone. The cray-cray gnomes that wanted to marry her were there, too. But she gasped in delight as she saw what was around them. She saw Easter eggs and candy! She immediately dove for a Hershey Bar. "My favorite chocolate!" She exclaimed with her mouth filled with it. "I love it!"

Meanwhile, Dipper was warning the gnomes. "If this is just another trap, then you are in some deep trouble. Because I swear if this chocolate is just your way of reeling her in, then you have another surprise coming at you. Me!"

"Look, Dipper. Sure, we were wrong to do so in the past, but I swear, we've changed," Jeff, the gnome leader, said while a different gnome hid an engagement ring from the twins' sight. "This is just our way of saying that we're sad to see you leave. We hope that you two can come back."

The gnomes yelled at the same time, "Happy Early Easter!"

Dipper gave them an unsure look. "Alright," he gave in, "but just know that if you try anything, I have a leaf blower and a dog whistle on me." With that, he dug into the chocolate with his sister. A few chocolate-filled minutes later, the twins were stuffed.

The hole reappeared along with a ladder to help them up. The twins shared a look as they knew they had to go. "Bye guys!" Mabel called as she climbed out of the hole.

"Bye Mabel!" The gnomes yelled back. The leader of the gnomes turned towards Dipper. "Here, the next clue." Jeff handed the twelve-year-old a small slip of paper that read:

7-15 20-15 4-21-19-11 2 4-1-23-14

"What does this mean?" Dipper asked himself on the way up. "Well, Mabel and I will figure it out." And with that, he ran after his sister.

**Oh boy! I barely got this in! But my day has been busy, but if I want to get this in, then I have to go now! So, Happy Easter! Bye! ~Kelly Jackson**


End file.
